cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Cytus Contributor Awards
So this is a thing now! All you guys need to do is to vote for the contributor who fits into the category he is in, better than the others! It's just like Cytus Awards 2014, which is for the songs instead. So just like any Awards Ceremony, minus Miley Cyrus (XD). VOTE FOR THAT ONE CONTRIBUTOR NOW! You can do so by commenting on this page. There will be 3 rounds in total, and 4 contributors for each category. After the first round of voting, the contributor with the least votes will be ousted and past votes are reset. This continues until the third round, in which there are only 2 contributors left, and you vote from there. The contributor with the most votes after the third round will be the award winner. There are 3 categories for all Awards: Main, Random and Gameplay categories. Main is for Awards that are related to the contributor's contributions on Wikia, Random is for Awards related to much humor on the Wikia, and Gameplay refers to the Awards given to different contributors who play Cytus well. The Main Category contains the following awards, followed by the nominated contributors which are left standing after Round 1 voting results: Most Active Contributor- Pit-Stain, CookiesNWaffles, MrGZJcool Contributor with Most Edits on Pages- Will be according to Editing Badges for each contributor. The Ultimate Contributor (in terms of Wikia activeness and innovation for new stuff, Cytus gameplay and humor)- Candidates revealed after 2nd round Random Category contains the following awards, followed by nominated contributors: Most Humorous Contributor- DSZ9, Minseo2000, WheatyTruffles The Psycho Contributor- DSZ9, CookiesNWaffles, Cindy Serenity Gameplay Category contains the following awards, followed by nominated contributors: Best Cytus Player- Raikkonen04, Doc1997, Clayton0139 Cytus All-Rounder (good at both normal and handicaps)- Cindy Serenity, WheatyTruffles, Kht48. The Wikia 1-and-M Champions- Players who obtained top 3 in score and TP, announced after CWC ends. After announcing the categories the deadline dates are revealed. Note that you need to vote for the contributor by the day before the date of Elimination. First Round of Elimination is on 9/11/2014 Second Round of Elimination is on 26/11/2014. Third (and also Final) Round of Elimination is on 20/12/2014. Results will be tallied and Victors will be announced on 24/12/2014. I purposely put it before Christmas... Additionally, there are Honours for contributors who satisfy certain conditions as stated: *Contributors who have joined this Wikia for 5 months (Wikia Elders) *Contributors who have edited for over 1,500 times, including comments (Wikia Machines) *Contributors who took part in the Cytus Wikia Championships (Hot-blooded Cytus Youth) *And all Contributors who signed up for this Wikia. (The Vital Rest) And that is it! No Popularity Votes! START VOTING NOW! The Votes will be on a new page, so you can check the votes there. I'm outta here now! Also, no voting for yourself! Do look at my other page, Cytus Contributor Awards: Voting Board, for the current status of the voting and see if the contributor you voted for is leading or not! Changes in votes are accepted ONLY after the round in which you voted in ends. Poly CNW, Polygon of Cookies and Waffles (talk) 07:03, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserCreated